onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Mjosgard
Saint Mjosgard is a World Noble who visited Fishman Island eight years before the start of the series. Appearance Mjosgard has his hair stick up at the top of his head, a hairstyle shared by most other World Nobles. He has a wide, obese face with a bulbous nose, thick lips, and small slit-like eyes. Like all World Nobles, he wears a protective suit and an air bubble when out in public. When he arrived on Fishman Island, he was shown bloody and injured after his journey. Personality Like all World Nobles shown so far, he is extremely conceited, thinking he is superior to everyone else. This is clearly shown when he wanted a helmet above medical attention (despite his injuries) so he wouldn't have to breath the same air as commoners, and gasping in pain when his protective helmet was lost due to having to breath the same air as fishmen. However, he was able to have a civilized conversation with his father, speaking in what appears to be affectionate tones with each other, showing that he respects only those of equal or higher status to his. He is very protective of what he considers his property, as he was traveling to Fishman Island to reclaim his fishman slaves that escaped, calling them a treasured collection. He also justified his actions and his reason for others to save him simply because he was a noble, and showed extreme cowardice when his life is threatened due to lack of witnesses to report to an Admiral, though his arrogance prevented him from pleading. Abilities and Powers As a World Noble, he can pretty much do as he pleases, with the ability to summon a Marine Admiral to attack anyone who he deems to threaten him. Like other World Nobles, he wields a pistol to shoot anyone who displeases him; he used it to threaten the citizens of Fishman Island to treat his wounds. History Ten years before the start of the series, Mjosgard traveled to Fishman Island in order to reclaim his escaped slaves. However his ship was attacked by what were believed to be beasts on the sea floor, leaving him the only survivor. When he arrived on Fishman Island, he was bloodied and injured, ordering the citizens bring him a helmet and lamenting being the only survivor. He complained how the island stank of fishmen and ordered them to bring him a doctor. When he was met by some of the Sun Pirates members who settled as citizens, he recognized some of them as his former slaves, and told them to come home and be obedient, saying no one gave them permission to be free. He panicked when the fishmen pointed guns at him, trying to flaunt his status to discourage them. When he was told by the assailants that none of the Fishman Island citizens would act as witnesses and that Mjosgard's death can be written off as a shipwreck accident, he started to shout insults angrily. A fishman shot at him, but the bullet was intercepted by Otohime. He reached for his gun and tried to shoot Otohime, only to be stopped by Shirahoshi. She summoned Sea Kings using her voice, and their arrival sent him into shock and passed out foaming at the mouth. He was treated by Aladdin and was fully recovered several weeks later. He leaves completely ungrateful to the people for the way he was treated, calling them cattle and saying they would regret it. He showed some reluctance and disdain when Otohime announced that she would be traveling with him. He was angry that the queen would undermine his power and invite herself on board his ship. Trivia * Mjosgard believing he could reclaim his slaves after they were freed is similar to the fugitive slave laws enacted in the United States, allowing slave owners to reclaim escaped slaves as long as they could provide proof of ownership. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:World Nobles Category:World Government Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Flashback Introduction